Ellos Nosotros
by tamysango
Summary: Adaptacion- Ella es una hermosa rubia rica y el un simple taxista. ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus "sueños de cama"?


Esta historia corta es mi primera adaptación de una canció que me hizo pensar en una sexy pareja: Rose y Emmet

Se basa en una canción de Ricardo Arjona

**Ellos … Nosotros**

Por Sandra Tamara Godoy

Eran como las diez de la noche y piloteaba mi auto, un taxi, un Volkswagen del año 68. Era un día de esos malos en los que no hubo ni un viaje y a pesar de todo no había expectativas de volver a casa.

Al doblar la esquina, las lentejuelas de un traje me hicieron parada. Era una rubia preciosa, llevaba minifalda y el escote era tal en su espalda que llegaba a la gloria.

Al mirar hacia atrás, una lagrima negra rodaba por su mejilla y mientras que el retrovisor me decía "¡mira que pantorrillas!" yo vi un poco mas allá.

Eran las diez y cuarenta si zigzagueaba en el centro, el taxímetro corría y nos envolvía el silencio, yo solo conducía sin rumbo como ella quería, si una palabra y miradas hacia atrás a escondidas.

En un semáforo en rojo, esperaba en primera, como un susurro de seda se deslizó su suave voz.

-me llamo Rose – me dijo mientras por el retrovisor la veía cruzar las piernas.

-Emmet a su servicio - lancé cuan inocentemente acompañando un guiño

Ella sabía que la veía y sacó un cigarro, de esos algo extraño que te dan risa y como cualquier hombre haría, le ofrecí fuego deprisa. Me sentí un adolecente inexperto al sentir temblar mi mano, pero acercando la llama a la colilla, mientras ella aspiraba y lo encendía, no hubo vislumbres de esa agitación.

La luz del verde me puso de nuevo en camino, como así seguía el camino marcado de negro de sus lágrimas en el rostro y por alguna razón que escapó a mi mente, me encontré preguntando…

-¿por quién llora? – el aire creció tenso y de sus labios carnosos brotó el desprecio.

- por un tipo que cree que por ser rico puede venir y engañarme – dijo entre calada y calada. Sus ojos de ámbar mostraban heridas, que si no del corazón, se le parecían.

- "no caiga por amores" – le dije mirándola breve –"debe levantarse" – dije al vislumbrar una calada profunda que levanto sus generosos pechos y con media sonrisa, no pude evitar brindarle una picardía – cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse.

Un tipo rico con semejante hermosura, engañando a este ángel no la merecía, merecía verla del brazo de otro, verla escurrírsele de sus manos y en las manos de otro.

Sonriéndome al espejo de mi taxi un Volkswagen, el taxímetro corría y corría, mientras zigzagueaba en el centro si rumbo aparente, recorriendo las calles para mi sexy cliente, no pude evitar preguntarme…

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus "sueños de cama"?

El silencio nuevamente envolviéndolo todo, cortado con la melancolía de su voz suave y limpia, la escuche perdida en su memoria, mirando las calles, la gente, la noche por la ventanilla.

- lo vi abrazando y besando a una chica… -dijo rompiendo el silencio -se que era humilde por su facha y su forma sencilla – me dijo ahora sonriendo al el espejo, mientras se sentaba de lado cruzando las piernas, mostrando sus muslos blancos y tersos.

Yo estaba idiotizado, empañando el espejo y bien empalado. Su actitud había cambiado, sus ojos brillaban con algo distinto, un misterio sexy, un instinto.

-dobla en la esquina, vamos a ir a mi casa—me dijo descruzando las piernas para que las vea, sabiendo lo hermosa que se veía, con esa minifalda y ese escote tal en su espalda – después de un par de tequilas, veremos qué pasa –me dijo tomando una calada, soplando en mi cuello el humo y enviando con el su perfume, excitando mi sexo, agraciado viaje.

La casa lujosa, el jardín bien cuidado, las rejas bien altas cual fortaleza de ricos, la rubia preciosa me invitaba adentrarme, delante de mi caminaba felina, moviendo sus curvas provocativa, sabiéndose mirada y deseada.

Tomó de mi mano y tiró de ella, me sentó el sillón grande de living y desprendió mi camisa, como atontado y sediento yo busque su boca, comí y tome de ella por gloriosos momentos. Para que describir lo que hicimos en la suave alfombra, basta resumir que le bese hasta la sombra y un poco más...

Yaciendo acostados uno junto al otro, pasando saciados una pausa en la noche, rompí le silencio de la congoja

-no te sientas tan sola, también sufro aunque no es lo mismo –comencé yo a contarle -mi mujer y mi horario, han hecho abrir un abismo entre ambos— seguí mientras nuevamente la besaba.

Era curioso, como allí envuelto en sus piernas de seda, me daba cuenta … ya hacía tiempo que mi mujer no se me acercaba -la rutinas nos come, a ella de día y mi en la noche - ya ni si quiera nos hacíamos ni compañía.

-como se sufre en ambos lados de las clases sociales –pensativa ella dijo.

- tu sufres en tu mansión, una cárcel de cristal y yo el barrio en una casa de paja sobre arena—pude ganarle una risilla por mis palabras, y me senté el hombre más importante por poder alegrarla.

Me beso arrebolada y entusiasta .Me dijo

-ven conmigo y que sepa que no estoy sola—buscaba su ropa y se hizo en el pelo una cola, parecía una niña con su sonrisa, "devolviendo la bola" en una travesura a escondidas

Montando en mí taxi, un Volkswagen del año 68, fuimos al bar donde ella sabía que estaban. Juntos entramos precisamente cuando el abrazaba a una chica. Sentí tensarse mis hombros y tomé fuerte su cintura, pensando que "es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica", aquella mujer que reía brillante y sencilla, en brazos de aquel tipo rico y con pinta.

¡Era mi mujer!

Estaba yo allí rodeado de extraños, una rubia preciosa tomaba mi mano, consolaba en silencio la rigidez de mi cuerpo. Ya sabía yo que las cosas pasan, que el abismo se abría cada día, sacando mi venda de lo que ya suponía, era mi mujer la que allí yacía yo puede evitar preguntarme…

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero, coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?

Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos, en el mismo bar, las mismas escusas...

La rutina me envuelve, mi mujer en el día, a mí en la noche.

Y La rubia preciosa, con sus bellas piernas, las curvas fatales y pecado de boca, siempre para el taxi, a las diez en el mismo lugar.


End file.
